Three Brothers, 1x01, Pilot
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Half brothers DJ, Damien, and Dylan lives are flipped upside down when they discover that their witches destined to save the world. Now with the help of their bossy white lighter they must harness their newfound powers to defend their town against the supernatural.
1. The Brothers

**Hey guys, I had this new idea for a Charmed Fanfic, it follows the premise that instead of the Charmed Ones being a group of sisters, they are a group of brothers who have to unite and save their town from the demons that plague it.**

DJ (Darius Jackson) Matthews is the oldest of the three, however he may be the least responsible. He's 24, unemployed, who spends his time partying, and getting high. As soon as he turned eighteen he bonded his brothers with their alcoholic father. DJ is Damien and Dylan's half brother, since before their mother married their father, she was in a relationship with an African Man, DJ has never met his birth father, which secretly bothers him. DJ also jumps from girl to girl,relying on his looks and charm to get what he wants. He's in for an unexpected surprise when he gains telepathy, and he's forced to deal with others emotions and to put other people before himself.

Dylan White, the middle child, he's snarky, cynical, and extremely pessimistic. He's 21, and was fifteen years old when his mother died, DJ left. After this he had to step and be the man of the house. He's a hard worker, practical, and doesn't believe magic exists. He's an intern at a law firm, and works make sure Damien can survive. He has a strained relationship with DJ, since he resents the fact he had to raise Damien all by himself while he got to go off and party. Dylan's powers match his personality, he has the ability of cryokinesis a chilly power that makes it even harder for him to get close to people.

Damien White is the youngest and is sixteen years old. He's sweet, naive, and often the peacemaker. He can be often timid and can't speak his mind. However his power of telekinesis constantly forces him to e brave and fight for what's right. Damien is on the soccer team and struggles with academics. He adores his older brothers, even DJ, much to the annoyance of Dylan. Damien also holds out hopes that their alcoholic father will come back for them. He was only ten when his mother died, and probably misses her the most. His biggest secret is that he's a closeted bisexual.

 **I hope you guys like the boys. If you think I should write a fic about them, leave a review. A new chapter with all the other characters in their world coming soon.**


	2. Supporting Characters

Megan Hernandez - 21, A Latina waitress with dreams of being an actress, she knows it's a cliche, but she refuses to give up on her dream. She's smart, friendly, and a great listener. She's Dylan's best friend, balancing out his negative side with her optimistic personality.

Harley Michaels- 26, An underachieving stoner, Harley is a class clown, and DJ's best friend.

Naomi Sanders- 24, African American, she's a cutthroat lawyer who interns at Dylan's firm. She'll do anything to get the job done and makes it her personal mission to make sure justice is served. Her and Dylan constantly disagree and have different views of how they can do the job. She also has a couple secrets of her own and Has a new interest in the brothers.

Donald Myers- Late thirties, he's a family friend of the boys and is a cop who desperate to figure out the supernatural occurrences plaguing his town.

Cindy Porter- Damien's girlfriend, she's smart, confident, and an extreme perfectionist. She can sometimes be clingy and pushes Damien a little to hard.

Harry Smith- 18, the new boy in town, who's flirty, confident, and Has his eyes set on Damien. Can be quite intense.

 **So these are some of the friends and allies in the brothers life. I'm considering of writing an actual chapter with all of these characters. So far who's you favorite character?**


	3. Part One

**Chapter One**

"You better not drop that cake." Megan hissed.

"You've said that seventeen times, I almost want to drop it, just to make you mad." Dylan snapped.

Megan rolled her eyes and ruffled Dylan's brown hair. "Well if you did that, then I'd have to kill you, and I don't think you want me to go to jail." She smirked.

"Orange is a good color on you." Dylan mused.

Megan laughed before turning up the hall. Dylan took a moment to watch her walk up the steps. She was beautiful. She was Latina, with light brown skin, and long chocolate colored hair that hung below her shoulders. He'd been in love with her since 9th grade, however he would never dare make a move on Megan. They've been best friends since fifth grade.

If a miracle happened and she did like him back, their friendship would probably be ruined.

"Dylan hurry up and bring the cake up." She said.

Dylan nodded and made his way up the steps. The two carefully tip toed towards the door at the end of the hall. Dylan opened the door gently and looked through. He grinned when he saw his little brother Damien was still asleep.

He could see his golden blond hair peeking through the covers. Dylan was surprised they were brothers sometimes. Dylan had olive skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Damien was tanned, had golden hair, and bright green eyes.

"He's still asleep Megan." Dylan said.

Megan nodded and turned towards Dylan. "One...two...three."

The two jumped inside Damien's room and screamed. "Happy 17th Birthday!"

Damien jumped, startled and looked up.

"Jesus Christ." He panted.

Dylan chuckled when he saw Damien's expression.

"Megan tried to convince me you wouldn't like this, but I told her the look on your face would be worth it." Dylan chuckled.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you." Damien said as he finally caught his breath.

"Never, Damien, we want to at least see you make it to eighteen before we kill you." Megan smirked.

Damien sighed. He was about to complain when he noticed the bright pink cake in her hands. He perked up and licked his lips.

"Back off Blondy, this cake is for when you come back from school. We'll celebrate then." Megan snapped.

Damien groaned and sar back. "Now the only thing I'll be able to think about all day is that cake."

"At least don't think about it on the field, your bad enough as it is." Dylan smirked.

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Is it going to kill you, to be nice to me on my birthday?"

"Maybe if my boss doesn't kill me first for being late." Dylan said as he looked at his watch.

"I'm fine Dylan, you can go ahead and leave for work." Damien said.

Dylan frowned. "I really wanted to spend a couple minutes with you."

"Dylan, I'm seventeen, I'll be fine you go off and do what you have to do." Damien said.

"Are you sure?" Dylan asked.

Damien nodded and Dylan sighed before making his way out of the room. Megan raised an eyebrow and turned back towards Damien.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Megan asked.

"And risk having him change the locks?" Damien sighed.

Megan frowned. "DJ is coming home tonight. Dylan has the right to know, you know he's going to flip if DJ shows up unannounced."

Damien nodded. Just the mention of their oldest brother made Dylan furious. Well more furious than usual.

"I'll tell him...eventually." Damien said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for school."

Megan sighed. "Happy Birthday Damien." She said before she closed the door.

 **I know this chapter is short, but longer chapters are to come with more brotherly moments and more magic.**


	4. Part Two

"Come on you know you want to have a little smoke." Harley grinned.

DJ rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to. Harley had been trying to get him to smoke weed with him for the past thirty minutes, and DJ couldn't lie, he had been seriously tempted. However he wanted to be completely somber for his brother's birthday. Although he was probably going to need a fix dealing with Dylan.

The boy loved to nag, and DJ was confident in the fact that he got off on hating him. Nonetheless he made a promise to himself to not to argue with his brother for the entire weekend. One weekend of making Damien happy then he could leave this miserable town.

"No Harley." DJ said. "I'm driving."

"You drive high all the damn time." Harley said.

DJ frowned. He had to think of a better lie next time.

"We're almost there anyway." DJ said.

Harley rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun, the fact that I even let you smoke back here should prove that." DJ said.

Harley rolled his eyes. The brunette boy huffed before leaning back against his seat.

"By the way do you still need those cupcakes?" Harley asked.

DJ nodded. "Yes, I still need those."

Harley gulped. "Sorry bro, but I definitely wolfed those down thirty minutes ago."

DJ yelled in frustration and slammed his fists into the steering wheel before looking at Harley.

"You have got to be kidding me." DJ yelled.

"Man, I can't help it, weed gives me the munchies. I'll buy you some new ones." He said.

"You're more broke than MC Hammer." DJ snapped.

"Ouch, I get that your upset, but no need to be rude." Harley said.

"It would be rude, to throw you out this damn car right now." DJ said through gritted teeth.

Harley frowned. "Why don't you give your little brother weed? Granted that might just make him hungry for cupcakes."

DJ rolled his eyes. "We're almost here anyway. We'll talk about this later."

DJ pulled up in the driveway and sighed. He turned to his friend.

"Stay here." DJ said.

Harley frowned. "Why can't I meet my bro's brothers."

"Because I'm already late, have no present, and smell like weed." DJ said.

"Relax dude it's going to be fine." Harley said.

He reached for his door but DJ swatted his hand away. He turned to Harley and pointed his finger at him. "Stay."

Harley frowned. "I'm not a dog."

DJ smirked. "Could have fooled me."

DJ got out of the car and made his way to the front door.

* * *

"You're home early." Damien said nervously.

Damien planned on DJ getting home before Dylan did that way Dylan wouldn't lock him out of the house.

"Got off of work early." Dylan shrugged.

Damien gulped and giggled nervously. "That's great."

"Megan will be here soon, do you just want to go ahead and start setting up?" Dylan asked.

Damien sighed. He had to tell his brother eventually. "Dylan there's something you should know."

Just as Damien said this a loud knock on the door was heard. Dylan frowned.

"I wonder who that is." Dylan frowned.

He made his way to the door, causing Damien to gulp. He couldn't stop it. Dylan opened the door and his face fell. DJ smiled awkwardly.

"Hey little bro." DJ said.

With lightning fast reflexes Dylan slammed the door in his face. Dylan growled in frustration before turning back to Damien. Damien gulped.

"What did you do?" Dylan snarled.

Damien sighed. "He's our brother Dylan, he should be able to spend my birthday with us."

"Where was this so called brother all these years? When you broke your leg? When we almost lost our house? DJ is a brother of convenience, he must need something." Dylan snapped.

Damien frowned. "Dylan it's not like that."

"It's always like that!" He yelled.

Damien shook his head. He knew Dylan was wrong about DJ. DJ was...sometimes unreliable but he still cared about the family. Damien was sure of it. Damien made his way to the door and opened it.

DJ stood there with a smirk. "Dylan have you been working out? That slam was supring strong for a scrawny dude like you."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, give me a minute to hide all the valuables. Don't want you to steal the silver."

DJ frowned. "Is that what you think of me? Just some thief?"

"Well in my defense, you haven't done the best to show me otherwise." Dylan snapped.

Before DJ could respond a loud knock on the door was heard. The boys turned to look at each other. DJ sighed.

"It's for me." DJ said.

He walked over and opened the door, revealing Harley. The strong scent of weed attacked the boys nostrils causing them to cough.

"Damnit Harley, I told you to stay in the car." DJ sighed.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Of course this stoner is with you. What is he doing here?"

DJ gulped. "Well...I kind of told him he could stay with us."

Dylan face palmed himself before groaning. "That's it I'm done. You two get the hell out of my house!" He yelled.

Damien jumped at his brother's scream.

"It's my house to. Mom left it to the three of us." DJ said.

"And which of us have been paying bills for this place since they were fucking fifteen!" Dylan snapped.

"There goes Dylan, always living in the past." DJ said.

"There goes DJ, never taking accountability for his actions." Dylan snapped.

Damien stepped in between them. "Guys it's my birthday, can we please just have a day without fighting?"

DJ and Dylan sighed. As much as they hated each other, they both adored their little brother.

"Fine." They both mumbled.

Harley raised his hand. "Do you guys have cake? I've got a serious case of the munchies."

"I wonder why." Dylan said sarcastically.

DJ turned to Dylan. "I'll go put my stuff in my old room."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"

DJ frowned. "Where else will I sleep?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "That's not your room anymore. Last year Megan got evicted so we let her stay here. Unlike you she actually pays rent."

DJ smirked. "So you and Megan still talk huh? Is she still cute?"

Dylan felt his blood boil at DJ's comment.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dylan snapped.

DJ chuckled. "Don't worry bro, I didn't forget how you've been in love with her since like middle school."

"I'm not." Dylan scoffed.

"Sure, Dylan." DJ said sarcastically.

Dylan frowned, desperate to change the subject. "You can go ahead and put your things in the attic."

"The attic? Don't we have another room?" DJ said.

As soon as he said it he regretted it. There was one room at the end of the hall. A room no one but their father had touched for years. Their mom's room.

"Absolutely not." Dylan snarled.

DJ nodded. "I'll move to the attic, Harley grab your stuff!" He yelled.

Harley looked up at him, his face covered in pink icing. "I'll be there in a minute."

DJ rolled his eyes before making his way to the attic. DJ couldn't help but cough when he reached the attic. The last time the room was dusted was probably when Bill Clinton was president. DJ sat his bags down and sighed.

"I've slept in worse. Hell I've slept with worse." He chuckled.

DJ was about to leave the room when one of the boxes fell. DJ frowned. He didn't touch the box and no air could have gotten in the room to push it over.

"What kind of bullshit is this?" He said aloud.

He made his way to the box and frowned at what was inside. It was nothing special. Just a large book. He picked it up and read the title aloud.

"The Book of Shadows." He said.

He frowned. "What in the hell is a Book of Shadows?"

DJ sat the book down and opened it. He flipped through it and was surprised by everything he saw. Monsters, rhymes, pictures of things he only saw in stories. He frowned.

"What is this some kind of storybook?" He said.

However he stopped when he reached one page. It had a large symbol on it of three circle that intersected. DJ also was surprised by another picture on the page.

"Who is Matthew Warner?" He asked.

Matthew Warner was an extremely powerful witch, possibly the strongest of all time. He possessed three abilities: the ability to move objects with his mind, the ability to hear thoughts, and the ability to conjure ice.

Before he died he revealed an Oracle told him a prophecy, one day an powerful evil will rise, however only three brothers, all of his lineage, will be able to defeat it.

These Brothers are destined to save all realms and become a coven stronger than any known to man...The Charmed Ones.

"What kind of story is this?" DJ frowned.

He continued reading and was surprised to see a family tree. At the top was Matthew Warner, however as he made his way down he was starting to get surprised when he recognized some of the names.

"My great grandfather? My grandpa? My mom!" DJ exclaimed.

DJ shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense, my relatives aren't witches."

DJ flipped another page and read it aloud. "Powers of my ancestors that be, unleash the prisons that contain me. We want the power give it to thee. Give us the powers of three." He said.

As he finished the ground began to shake and lights flickered.

"What's happening?" He shouted.


End file.
